howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Riders of Berk
How to Start a Dragon Academy They're still the best.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup's room.jpg Yeah, I do know.jpg We saw you out there.jpg Phase one.jpg Uh huh.jpg Gave us the arean.jpg Talk about.jpg Lot of training to do.jpg The dragons aren't here.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup say don't close it.jpg Know that was gonna work.jpg If anyone is going to get in trouble.jpg While Stoick is talking to the group.jpg Hiccup and Astrid happy at the news given to them by Gobber.jpg Sound of that.jpg Stromfly.jpg Astrid armorless.JPG Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png HtSaDTA-AstridStormfly1.PNG HtSaDTA-Astrid2.PNG Snotlout's Audience.jpg We Are Family.jpg Dining Room Sorrow.jpg Big Decisions.jpg Relief.jpg Viking for Hire Dragon Knowledge Quiz.png Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 01.56 -2012.08.23 19.21.51-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 10.19 -2012.08.23 19.30.49-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 10.18 -2012.08.23 19.30.22-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 20.43 -2012.08.23 20.06.13-.jpg VikingForHire-StormflyAstrid-49.JPG Saddles made by Gobber.png VikingForHire-FlameThrowingSaddle-60.JPG A saddle with a horn.png VikingForHire-Astrid1-63.JPG VikingForHire-Astrid2-64.JPG VikingForHire-AstridFishlegs-8.JPG AstridTurningToStormfly-VikingForHire.gif Animal House Astrid having seen the ditch that Hiccup is approaching.jpg Astrid trying to help Hiccup.jpg Stormfly sending a blast of fire into the snow above.jpg Toothless sending a plasma blast into the snow above.jpg Hiccup and astrid holding onto each other while under the snow.jpg Hiccup and astrid see daylight coming through the hole the dragons made.jpg We're gonna get out of here.jpg Realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 3 Animal House - 217.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 3 Animal House - 222.jpg Good as new.jpg Wings to block the snow.jpg It was incredible.jpg Instincts kicked in.jpg Hiccstrid.jpg Who'd believe it.jpg Our rescue.jpg Hiccup and Astrid realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Astrid having elbowed the object next to her.jpg Hey Hiccup.jpg No connection.jpg What if we looked.jpg At this rate.jpg Worry.jpg Hiccup grabbing eels.jpg Hiccup and Astrid confused.jpg Hen sitting on the egg.jpg So much for that idea.jpg Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup shivering.jpg Starting to come close to each other.jpg It's their natural instinct.jpg The sheep coming to where it's warm.jpg Astrid looking at the hens.jpg Hiccup having put the chicken down.jpg Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 15.29 -2012.09.11 15.43.58-.jpg Animal House-NightmareAstrid-75.JPG Animal House-Hiccstrid4-43.JPG Animal House-Hiccstrid3-25.JPG Animal House-Hiccstrid2-24.JPG Animal House-Hiccstrid1-23.JPG Animal House-GroupHug-103.JPG Animal House-GreatHall4-111.JPG Animal House-AstridYak-68.5.JPG Animal House-Astrid-66.JPG The Terrible Twos TerribleTwos-AstridStormfly1-5.JPG TerribleTwos-AstridStormfly2-6.JPG TerribleTwos-AstridStormfly3-7.JPG TerribleTwos-AstridSnotlout1-8.JPG TerribleTwos-AstridSnotlout2-9.JPG TerribleTwos-HiccupTorch3-39.JPG TerribleTwos-Astrid1-40.JPG TerribleTwos-Arena2-61.JPG TerribleTwos-FishlegsAstrid-62.JPG TerribleTwos-MeasuringWingSpan-67.JPG TerribleTwos-EelTest1-73.JPG Gang With Torch in Terrible Twos.jpeg TerribleTwos-Gang1-85.JPG TerribleTwos-SnotloutAstrid-86.JPG TerribleTwos-Astrid2-118.JPG TerribleTwos-Gang2-124.JPG TerribleTwos-Astrid3-125.JPG In Dragons We Trust It's where we patrol.jpg Blamed for anything else.jpg It's a Hiccup idea.jpg What.jpg Reacting to what stoick said.jpg Wrecked the great hall.jpg You saw the proof.jpg On a rampage.jpg I gotta tell my dad.jpg This is wrong.jpg Doesn't add up.jpg Hiccup and Astrid leaning against the post.jpg See what happens.jpg Toothless wasn't with me.jpg Set that fire.jpg Hiccup and astrid leaning against the mast agian.jpg How are you going to prove it.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 35.mp4 snapshot 10.44 -2012.09.20 18.55.31-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 34.mp4 snapshot 10.38 -2012.09.20 18.52.10-.jpg IDWT-Astrid1-43.JPG IDWT-GreatHall3-57.JPG IDWT-AstridSNotloutTwins-58.JPG IDWT-Astrid2-79.JPG IDWT-ToothlessHiccstrid-82.JPG IDWT-Astrid3-99.JPG IDWT-AstridStormfly1-101.JPG IDWT-AstridStormfly2-102.JPG IDWT-Astrid4-114.JPG IDWT-SnotloutAstrid-63.JPG Alvin and the Outcasts Snotlout Manor.png AatO-AstridFishlegs1-13.JPG AatO-AstridFishlegs2-14.JPG AatO-Astrid1-15.JPG Up on shore here.jpg AatO-Hiccstrid1-50.JPG I just hope they are okay.jpg AatO-Berk2-51.JPG AatO-Hiccstrid2-52.JPG AatO-Hiccstrid3-54.JPG Hiccup realzing he needs to tell his dad.jpg AatO-AstridSnotlout1-69.JPG AatO-AstridSnotlout2-70.JPG AatO-StoickAstrid-71.JPG AatO-AstridSnotlout3-72.JPG AatO-AstridMildew1-115.JPG AatO-AstridMildew2-116.JPG Tell me.jpg Alvin and Astrid.jpg AatO-AlvinAstrid1-120.JPG Alvin took Hiccup.jpg He gave himself up.jpg On there way to dragon island.jpg AatO-GobberStoickAstrid-130.JPG What took you so long.jpg Did you miss me?.png Going in for the shot.png Astrid seeing the boulder coming at her.jpg AatO-AstridStormfly2-152.JPG AatO-AstridStormfly2-153.JPG AatO-AstridStormfly3-154.JPG AatO-AstridStormfly4-155.JPG Astrid calling for Hiccup.jpg AatO-AlvinAstrid2-156.JPG Astrid seeing the boat about to ram Alvin's boat.jpg Astrid heading to where she can get onto toothless.jpg How to Pick Your Dragon HtPYD-40-AstridFishlegs1.JPG HtPYD-41-AstridFishlegs2.JPG Dad on a dragon.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon61.jpg HtPYD-49-Hiccstrid1.JPG HtPYD-50-Hiccstrid2.JPG Figure out how.jpg Ol honey and the hatchet.jpg With something he doesn't.jpg After saying the hatchet.jpg Responding to Hiccup's question.jpg Astrid after hearing Hiccup ask her a question.jpg HtPYD-61-Stormstrid.JPG HtPYD-62-StormflyStoick.JPG HtPYD-92-StoickRiders.JPG HtPYD-93-AstridFishlegs3.JPG HtPYD-94-Astrid1.JPG Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man PoHaaBYM-16-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-26-GobberHiccstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-29-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-42-TwinsAstrid.JPG Who cares.jpg PoHaaBYM-50-Hiccstrid.JPG Think about it.jpg You know it's viking tradition.jpg My father to accept me.jpg He does accept you.jpg Accepts the painting more.jpg PoHaaBYM-53HiccstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-54-HiccstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-58-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-60-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-62-AstridFishlegs.JPG Are you serious.jpg Pretty great.jpg Every step of the way.jpg I've seen this before.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.12.13 01.28.10-.png PoHaaBYM-97-Astrid.JPG Let me know if it answers.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 09.27 -2012.12.13 01.32.30-.png PoHaaBYM-107-Gang.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 12.35 -2012.12.13 01.36.45-.png PoHaaBYM-124-Hiccstrid.JPG I'm not really here for the treasure.jpg Right.jpg PoHaaBYM-125-Gang.JPG The world is right.jpg PoHaaBYM-130-Hiccstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-132-Gang.JPG Over here.jpg Pull them out.jpg PoHaaBYM-136-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-137-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-141-WallOpens.JPG PoHaaBYM-142-WallOpens.JPG After the door closed.jpg PoHaaBYM-145-FirewormCave.JPG Astrid and Hiccup having grabbed a couple of things of the wall.jpg PoHaaBYM-147-Hiccstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-151-Astrid.JPG Looking at the floor.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man30.jpg PoHaaBYM-165-HiccupStormstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-174-Astrid.JPG Take the gold.jpg PoHaaBYM-178-Stormstrid.JPG As Hiccup is starting to fall.jpg Astrid still looking down where Hiccup fell.jpg Astrid after being told why they need to leave.jpg PoHaaBYM-185-Stormstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-186-Gang.JPG We've go to find them.jpg PoHaaBYM-199-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-201-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-202-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-217-AstridStoickFishlegs.JPG Astrid, Stoick, and Fishlegs digging.jpg What happened.jpg PoHaaBYM-223-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-232-GangBucket.JPG As it turns out.jpg Dragon Flower Astrid looking at the flowers.jpg Do dragons get colds.jpg He's got it too.jpg It's spreading to all the dragons.jpg Stop this.jpg Trader Johann was just here.jpg Least we can do for them.jpg They're sick.jpg What is it.jpg That's the sound of our dragons getting better.jpg That's the sound of our dragons getting better 2.jpg Episodio 9 - Dragon Flower.mp4 snapshot 05.28 -2012.12.03 14.29.41-.png Blue Oleander 08.png Blue Oleander 07.png Blue Oleander 06.png Blue Oleander 05.png Heather Report, Part 1 Jws92.png Jws95.png Jws99.png Don't_forget.jpg Jws113.png B03967bg 832 468.jpg Jws131.png Astrid&Heather.png Astridthesiegeexpert.png Jws141.png Jws144.png Jws146.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 04.01 -2012.11.17 01.33.11-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.15 -2012.11.17 01.03.05-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 00.32 -2012.11.17 00.47.21-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 20.21 -2012.11.17 02.10.03-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 20.14 -2012.11.17 02.09.27-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 19.14 -2012.11.17 02.07.24-.png DD S1 RoB E10 0302.jpg Heather Report, Part 2 Dragons11720p.png imagesYDPADH88.jpg Jws191.png Jws169.png Jws152.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 04.52 -2012.12.15 01.10.22-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.33 -2012.12.15 01.06.03-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 21.05 -2012.12.15 02.10.47-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 18.31 -2012.12.15 02.02.05-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 18.25 -2012.12.15 02.01.18-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 17.04 -2012.12.15 01.36.49-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 16.54 -2012.12.15 01.36.16-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 16.45 -2012.12.15 01.34.53-.png Astrid hatching a plan to Heather's adoptive parents.jpg Astrid's MN 49.jpg Astrid's MN 48.jpg Astrid's MN 47.jpg Astrid's MN 46.jpg Astrid's MN 42.jpg Astrid's MN 41.jpg Astrid's MN 40.jpg Astrid's MN 39.jpg Astrid's MN 38.jpg Astrid's MN 37.jpg Astrid's MN 36.jpg Astrid's MN 35.jpg Astrid's MN 34.jpg Astrid's MN 33.jpg Astrid's MN 32.jpg Astrid's MN 31.jpg Astrid's MN 30.jpg Astrid's MN 29.jpg Astrid's MN 28.jpg Astrid's MN 27.jpg Astrid's MN 88.jpg Astrid's MN 87.jpg Astrid's MN 86.jpg Astrid's MN 85.jpg Astrid's MN 84.jpg Astrid's MN 83.jpg Astrid's MN 82.jpg Astrid's MN 81.jpg Astrid's MN 80.jpg Astrid's MN 79.jpg Astrid's MN 78.jpg Astrid's MN 74.jpg Astrid's MN 73.jpg Astrid's MN 71.jpg Astrid's MN 70.jpg Astrid's MN 69.jpg Astrid's MN 68.jpg Astrid's MN 67.jpg Astrid's MN 66.jpg Astrid's MN 65.jpg Astrid's MN 64.jpg Astrid's MN 63.jpg Astrid's MN 62.jpg Astrid's MN 61.jpg Astrid's MN 60.jpg Astrid's MN 59.jpg Astrid's MN 58.jpg Astrid's MN 127.jpg Astrid's MN 126.jpg Astrid's MN 125.jpg Astrid's MN 124.jpg Astrid's MN 123.jpg Astrid's MN 122.jpg Astrid's MN 121.jpg Astrid's MN 120.jpg Astrid's MN 119.jpg Astrid's MN 118.jpg Astrid's MN 117.jpg Astrid's MN 116.jpg Astrid's MN 115.jpg Astrid's MN 114.jpg Astrid's MN 113.jpg Astrid's MN 112.jpg Astrid's MN 111.jpg Astrid's MN 110.jpg Astrid's MN 109.jpg Astrid's MN 107.jpg Astrid's MN 106.jpg Astrid's MN 105.jpg Astrid's MN 104.jpg Astrid's MN 103.jpg Astrid's MN 102.jpg Astrid's MN 101.jpg Astrid's MN 100.jpg Astrid's MN 99.jpg Astrid's MN 98.jpg Astrid's MN 97.jpg Astrid's MN 96.jpg Astrid's MN 95.jpg Astrid's MN 94.jpg Astrid's MN 93.jpg Astrid's MN 92.jpg Astrid's MN 91.jpg Astrid's MN 90.jpg Astrid's MN 89.jpg Astrid's MN 169.jpg Astrid's MN 168.jpg Astrid's MN 167.jpg Astrid's MN 166.jpg Astrid's MN 165.jpg Astrid's MN 164.jpg Astrid's MN 160.jpg Astrid's MN 159.jpg Astrid's MN 158.jpg Astrid's MN 153.jpg Astrid's MN 152.jpg Astrid's MN 151.jpg Astrid's MN 148.1.jpg Astrid's MN 148.jpg Astrid's MN 147.jpg Astrid's MN 146.jpg Astrid's MN 145.jpg Astrid's MN 144.jpg Astrid's MN 143.jpg Astrid's MN 139.jpg Astrid's MN 138.jpg Astrid's MN 137.jpg Astrid's MN 136.jpg Astrid's MN 135.jpg Astrid's MN 134.jpg Astrid's MN 133.jpg Astrid's MN 132.jpg Astrid's MN 131.jpg Astrid's MN 130.jpg Astrid's MN 142.jpg Astrid's MN 141.jpg Astrid's MN 140.jpg Thawfest Astrid preparing for the thawfest games.jpg The nadder wing walk.jpg Snolout bragging.jpg Embarrass yours.jpg I will crush you all.jpg Lined up for the sheeping lugging competition.jpg As the race is about to start.jpg Ready for the log roll event.jpg During the log roll event.jpg Ready for the axe throwing contest.jpg Astrid and Fishlegs throwing their axes.jpg After Astrid and Fishlegs axes collided.jpg Hiccup as he is about to throw his axe.jpg Showoff.jpg Astrid questions Hiccup's name choice.jpg Why are you letting yourself get caught up in this.jpg Snotlout heading towards Astrid and Hiccup.jpg Good point.jpg It would be nice.jpg Thawfest medal.jpg Be my guest.jpg Astrid upon hearing what Snotlout said.jpg You don't go over them.jpg You go under them.jpg Astrid and Stormfly flying under the hurdles.jpg Collision into hurdle.jpg Hiccup starting to gloat.jpg Astrid disgusted by Hiccup's gloating.jpg Astrid responding I'm not sure.jpg Astrid gesturing to Hiccup.jpg Astrid performing her trick.jpg Astrid having seen the interaction between Hiccup and Snotlout.jpg What was that all about.jpg Just rattling cages.jpg Since when do you rattle cages.jpg Fishlegs and Astrid seeing what is going on.jpg Winning streak goes up in smoke.jpg Just like your rings of deadly fire.jpg What's the matter.jpg Yak got your tounge.jpg Astrid not happy with Hiccup.jpg Hiccup seeing Astrid is angry.jpg Do you know what I always liked about you Hiccup.jpg Lousy winner.jpg Something's wrong.jpg Astrd realizing Hiccup threw the race.jpg I know what you did.jpg You threw the race.jpg No one was a better viking than you today.jpg Astrid hiccup thawfest kiss.jpg When Lightning Strikes Just take it easy.jpg Opposite direction.jpg I think I just threw up in my mouth.jpg Having given stormfly chicken.jpg Discussing what to do with toothless.jpg Astrid saying we.jpg You'll come back right.jpg Didn't happen because of toothless.jpg Astrid's reaction to what Hiccup is saying.jpg You better go.jpg Astrid sad at the thought of not knowing when she will see Hiccup again.jpg Astrid watching Hiccup and Toothless fly away.jpg I don't know Mildew.jpg Astrid while the crowd goes away.jpg Astrid looking into the sky.jpg Float him out to sea.jpg Fly me to the docks.jpg After Hiccup has gotten off of stormfly.jpg Astrid worried about what Hiccup is doing.jpg Astrid reacting to Hiccup saying it's really more of a hunch.jpg What Flies Beneath Hiccup answering Astrid's question.jpg Seriously did you just go there.jpg Astrid not happy with Snotlout's insensitive comments.jpg We train him.jpg Ok great we really.jpg Astrid telling Hiccup not to worry.jpg Hiccup pointing at something.jpg Astrid looking to see what is coming towards them.jpg Yeah you do.jpg Hiccup hurry.jpg Astrid continuing to try and reach Hiccup.jpg Bhkc.jpeg He's just trying to protect you.jpg I never thought I'd say this.jpg I think your right.jpg Get me down there.jpg I thought you had him.jpg Astrid after Hiccup intentionally steps of the edge of the cliff.jpg Watching what is going on.jpg Astrid saying yes.jpg Twinsanity Hiccup realizing he needs to find that zippelback.jpg Astrid grabbing Hiccup.jpg You're telling me.jpg Which brings us to our next problem.jpg Noticing the Zippleback tracks.jpg Hiccup and Astrid having heard something.jpg Hiccup and Astrid carrying the basket.jpg You keep looking.jpg Warn my dad.jpg Hiccup and Astrid walking into a house.jpg In the twins house.jpg Our spoon.jpg Watching Tuffnut walk away.jpg Alone place.jpg I really don't want to know.jpg Reacting with shock.jpg Talking to the twins.jpg Do you think they got any of that.jpg I think they got it.jpg They got it.jpg That could work.jpg Responding to Hiccup saying that could work.jpg Defiant One Double back to get Snotlout.jpg I see something.jpg Where are Hiccup and Toothless.jpg Toothless's tail.jpg Toothless's tail 2.jpg Astrid proud of Hiccup.jpg Astrid proud of Hiccup 2.jpg Breakneck Bog Johann where's your ship.jpg That's impossible.jpg Astrid and stormfly.jpg Put yourself in his shoes.jpg Astrid having seen the Smothering Smokebreath dragon heading for Hiccup's metal leg.jpg Gem of a Different Color Jws419.png Jws420.png You okay.jpg Never been better.jpg Jws425.png Jws427.png Jws433.png Eggs were still on Berk.jpg I'll take that.jpg Traded with who.jpg It really is his fault.jpg Hiccup after Astrid says that it is Fishlegs fault.jpg They got it on the first try.jpg How do you know.jpg Are you saying what I think your saying.jpg Heading to find the eggs.jpg There going for the ship.jpg Astrid looking at the changewings.jpg Jws439.png |undefined|link=undefined We Are Family, Part 1 First try.jpg Hiccup you made it.jpg Jws481.png Jws487.png We Are Family, Part 2 Bring him to you.jpg Seeing Hiccup in trouble.jpg Dragons: Riders of Berk Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Riders of Berk Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Riders of Berk